Sparks Fly
by Yellowtail555
Summary: Teddy tries to like Victorie like he should but he just can't ignore Lily Luna. After all, no one can ignore her. As for Lily, most expect she won't have any problems but she has a big one. She can't get her god-brother off her mind.


**LilyLunaxTeddy and the first part is his thoughts and the second is hers (a bit obvious but just putting that out there now. **

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to put this? Do you **_**think **_**I own HP? Well, I don't. **

She was five. He was fourteen. It was so wrong of him to like her but she was Lily. No one could ever resist Lily. _No one. _Not even her own god-brother. They didn't know what would happen later. He had no idea that things would ever go anywhere with Victorie. And Lily? She was too young to know what he was feeling, too young to care. As for Harry... Teddy loved his god-father but what he didn't know wouldn't kill him.

And so they'd sneak out late at night, Teddy carrying a sleepy Lily on his back as she directed him around. She was a stubborn little girl, always was and always would be. They'd clamber over the fence for a midnight adventure and he had no idea what trouble she'd get into at Hogwarts with that kind of guidance but he honestly didn't care, either. It wasn't his fault that he'd let things get this far, was it? Almost destined to happen. After all, she was Lily Luna Potter. It wasn't perfect but Teddy was use to winging things. He was Gryffindor and that was obvious, he was the one that would jump in without looking. Victorie was his safety net but Lily, she was the one he'd jump for.

It wasn't perfect but Teddy was never use to perfection. Victorie was the only thing in his life even close to that and she wasn't perfect for him. He was the one strumming his guitar late at night as she danced perfectly in time to the music, thinking that they worked like that. That they were in sync, in harmony. And they _had_ been but no one can ever replace Lily and they can't forget her so most don't even try. She's the one that runs in, a flash of red in an otherwise subdued setting, laughing like a little girl. She's the fire in everyone's life.

And years later, she's an entirely different girl but still the same in so many ways. And yet, she's gotten quieter and sadder over the years. And he wants to help her but even as strong as she pretends to be, she's on the tip of being an emotional disaster and always has been. And he tries to ease her down gently but she won't budge. So he watches as she carefully walks on her own little tightrope for reasons she refuses to explain. She's as thickheaded as ever so she clamps up when he asks her about her own land of clinging to sanity and safety. But you can only tread water for so long and everyone falls eventually so he worries about her.

He always knew she'd be a Gryffindor with her courage and, sometimes foolish, bravery that she puts on so well for everyone else but him. He's the only one she'll dare to break down around and yet he's still surprised when she's not in his former house. For she hides her fear as well as you can expect any scared eleven year old to do and she's been doing it for years. And still, she's a Slytherin and he's not even entirely sure why she's there but whenever he asks her about it, she gets quiet in the same way she does when he asks about anything she deems secret. And it drives him crazy. But yet, she's still his little fire that can burn as brightly as ever; or be subdued in her more recent way. And yet, when he sees her; sparks fly.

Lily was always the easily excited one. Al was quiet and worried, only opening up around Rose. Lily was observant, James could act all tough and like a prankster but he was calmer and less sure of himself than most gave him credit for. Her whole family was subdued by the war, the loss, and so the young Potter had to be the one to bring the smiles.

Lily was as free as a bird, soaring over her siblings and cousins. Even Teddy couldn't keep up with her and they had always been close. He was nine years older but Lily was use to being the youngest in the family and mature for her eleven years.

She was used to being around older family members, some only elder by a few months (Hugo, Roxanne and Lucy) but most by at least a few years. She was the one they could count on to help with their problems and not have any of her own but Lily did have problems, even if she tried to hide them. Like how she felt about Teddy which no one, least of all him, could know about. He was part of their family. Officially and even more so among them. So if she admitted what she felt, it would be like saying she liked Hugo, or even worse... Al or James. So she pretended because that's what her family had always expected her to do, anyways. And she was fine with that unless it was about Teddy. For him, she didn't want to hide anymore but she had to. Because that was who her family had shaped her to be. Someone they could be proud of as they tried to shape the whole family to be because they were war-heros, and despite the fact that they "didn't mean too" they were turning her into someone she didn't want to be. James and Fred could fight that, they were strong, and so could Roxanne and a few others but Lily was use to being the good girl at that time so she just went along with it.

But Teddy, he was different. He was her breath of fresh air. Her savior; and she loved him for that and more. For he accepted her in the raw way she'd always wanted to be loved for. Because whenever she was around him, she could feel sparks fly.

**And, now for (hopefully) shameless advertising in which I tell you that my friend and I started a NextGen RP (Link- ****.net/forum/New_Year_NextGen/105967/****) of which we'd love you to join. You can PM me with questions or just check out the link. Ohh... and I hope you enjoyed and R&R**


End file.
